


Miracle

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Micro Michael/Sara story. An experiment at the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is basically AU from 2x04 First Down.

**Michael**  
 _Accepting_  that she loves him is almost more difficult than actually loving him.

**Sara**  
Standing before her— _guilty!_ —is more of a punishment than Fox River ever could be.

**Post-escape**  
Freedom is never more confining than when it means he’ll never see her again.

**Beach**  
Finding him here seems incongruous, yet she remembers his offer for 50-cent beers and suddenly this place is the only one she can imagine him in happily, and that’s not just because there’s a table in the middle of nowhere with wine glasses and roses.

**Sand**  
If not for incredible self-restraint, the soft warmth beneath his feet would become an inviting bed as soon he turns and sees her.

**Rose**  
A real flower is silently pressed into her palm, she assumes to take the place of the paper one, but she prefers the paper one—and she tells him so—because he made it for her.

**Champagne**  
He hopes the fact that he has non-alcoholic champagne instead of 50-cent beers shows her that he’s been paying close attention.

**Sari**  
She feels foolishly overdressed for a beachside reunion until his fingers brush her bare shoulder and he whispers, “You’re so beautiful,” and “I’m so glad you came.”

**Shoes**  
“We match,” he says softly against her ear. When she leans back questioningly, he points to the blue Converse on his feet that are the same color as her dress and she can’t help but laugh.

**Exit**  
“This is all really lovely, but can’t we go inside?” Sara whispers questioningly, her lips glancing off of his as she smoothes her hands over his shoulders and Michael thinks it’s the most beautiful segue he’s ever heard.

 


End file.
